1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle of the type including a telescopic hydraulic shock absorber mechanism which provides an anti-dive function upon braking of a front wheel of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various conventional motorcycles employ, as a means for supporting a front wheel, a telescopic front fork including two sets of axially slidable inner and outer tubular members, each set of the tubular members including a fork pipe and a bottom case, respectively, and a hydraulic system interposed between the two tubular members for providing a shock absorbing action. Upon braking of such conventional motorcycles, displacement of the center of gravity, a force of inertia, etc., act in a direction to contract the front fork. Particularly, upon sudden braking, the front fork will come to assume the fully contracted position thereof.
A front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle is already known which includes a contraction restraining mechanism for intercepting, upon braking of a front wheel of the motorcycle, a main oil communicating passage between a fork pipe and a bottom case to restrain axially contracting motion between the fork pipe and the bottom case in order to prevent a front part of the motorcycle from diving or moving down by sudden braking operation of the front wheel.
In such a conventional front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle, a damping force in a direction to contract a front fork when a contraction restraining mechanism is operative is caused to be substantially constant due to a reactive force against the braking, resulting in difficulty in attaining an appropriate adjustment.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing disadvantages attendant the above-described conventional front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle.